<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How I Met My Totally-Not-A-Vampire Boyfriend by january_rain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862349">How I Met My Totally-Not-A-Vampire Boyfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/january_rain/pseuds/january_rain'>january_rain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood Donation, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, no actual vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/january_rain/pseuds/january_rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Joshua donates blood to avoid a class, and runs into someone entirely unexpected. </p><p>Why unexpected? Because, well...</p><p>The thing about Jun is that he's a bit of a subject of gossip on campus. Not that Joshua tries to engage in it; really, he doesn't! But he overhears quite a bit from Jeonghan's conversations with Seungkwan and Dokyeom to at least know what people are saying—</p><p>—and what people have been saying for a while is that Jun is a vampire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How I Met My Totally-Not-A-Vampire Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first finished fic that's just a quick thing I typed up in the middle of the night for a friend! I hope she enjoys this small unedited thing I wrote at 2am haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joshua is a good student and a fairly smart guy, if he may say so himself. </p><p>He tries his best in most of his classes and isn't failing any, which is a success as far as he's concerned. He studies as best he can, puts time and effort aside specifically for it, but there's always some things he can't account for. </p><p>Things such as his best friend's roommate borrowing his laptop and deleting the paper that Joshua had been up all night completing on accident. The paper that was due <em>today</em>. Precisely twenty minutes from now. </p><p>While Joshua was mourning the loss of his five page paper, Soonyoung had come up with a plan to fix things pretty quickly, to his credit. One he <em>swore</em> he had used last semester that was guaranteed to work. </p><p>Which is the reason Joshua finds himself knocking gently on the door of the blood donation van parked on the opposite end of campus from his class, filling out the necessary paperwork with a polite smile to the nurse who then ushers him inside. </p><p>To Joshua's surprise, Wen Jun Hui is sitting in the only other seat inside the van, smiling in the pleasant way he does up at the person telling him about what's about to happen. </p><p>"<em>You're</em> getting blood drawn?" It's hard to hide the surprise in his sudden outburst, and internally he winces. </p><p>Maybe a little externally, too, as the person giving the instructions turns their head to stare at him at the same time as Jun does.</p><p>"Yes...?" Jun responds, head tilting to the side. At least he sounds vaguely amused and not offended like Joshua feared he might. "I donate whenever they have the van here?"</p><p>At this point he points to a small sticker on his shirt that Joshua hadn't noticed at first glance. The words clearly read <em>'Frequent Donor!'</em> with a drawing of a drop of blood with a smiley face that looks like Joshua's baby cousin could have drawn it. </p><p>"Oh. That...That's cool."</p><p>And entirely unexpected. Only because, well...</p><p>The thing about Jun is that he's a bit of a subject of gossip on campus. Not that Joshua tries to engage in it; really, he doesn't! But he overhears quite a bit from Jeonghan's conversations with Seungkwan and Dokyeom to at least know what people are saying—</p><p>—and what people have been saying for a while is that Jun is a vampire. </p><p>Which, okay, is obviously untrue. </p><p>Joshua's smart and has taken statistics and could totally back up this fact if he really wanted to (not that he even needed to do that, because he possessed a little thing called common sense, <em>hello</em>). But still, there are, as Seungkwan had so animatedly pointed out last week over iced americanos at brunch, the "<em>facts</em>":</p><p> </p><p>1.) As far as anyone was aware, they'd never actually seen Jun in direct sunlight. </p><p>2.) Jun was known to stand outside of doorways unless invited in. </p><p>3.) He was always drinking something from a thermos he carried on him at all times with a Do Not Touch label decorated with an (admittedly cute) skull and crossbones sticker.</p><p>4.) Jun had once been rushed to the hospital after taking a bite of free pizza at a study session. <em>Garlic</em> pizza. </p><p> </p><p>Now, Joshua could come up with a multitude of perfectly reasonable explanations for these so-called "facts". </p><p>Obviously, someone had to have seen Jun walking between buildings during classes, they most likely just didn't remember seeing the Chinese student or hadn't realized they had passed him on their own ways to class. Joshua can't blame them for faulty memories, sometimes college could really drain you of your sense of surroundings. </p><p>And while it might be seen as unusual to some, garlic allergies were indeed something some people had, that doesn't automatically make them vampires. </p><p>Waiting to be invited in was probably a sign that he was just super polite more than anything else. And really, more people could stand to be like that sometimes. </p><p>(<em>Looking at you, Kwon Soonyoung</em>, Joshua thought. Sunday's leftovers better still be in his mini fridge or so help him, Jeonghan's roommate with a penchant for sneaking food was going to be sorry.)</p><p>As for the thermos...well. That point was a little hard for Joshua to refute. It could be that Jun had a liking for novelty drinkware, but he distinctly remembered Chan knocking into Jun on accident one day and getting splashed with a warm liquid that had ended up staining his shirt. </p><p>Staining it <em>red</em>, to be precise. </p><p>Okay, so that was a little odd.</p><p>Joshua is still mildly mortified at his prior actions over the last minute or so and caught up with his own runaway train of thought that he misses the part where Jun tells the nurse he'd been speaking to that he would let Joshua know the run down until he catches the words "needle" and "might feel a bit lightheaded" leave Jun's mouth. </p><p>His eyes must give away the unease he suddenly feels, because Jun's turn sympathetic. </p><p>"Is this your first time donating blood?" His voice is also sympathetic. And pretty. <em>Very</em> pretty. Joshua is actually a bit annoyed at himself for not paying attention and missing hearing more of it. </p><p>"Ah, yeah." And, with the looming prospect of what's about to happen involving sharp objects settling in, he decides to let Jun in on his alterior motive in some attempt at keeping his mind off the actual blood drawing process to come. He really, really didn't think this through. <em>Why</em> did he let Soonyoung convince him this was a good idea again? Right. His paper. </p><p>First he glances around but the nurses are busy preparing the needles (<em>oh God, needles</em>) and while they probably wouldn't snitch, Joshua still whispers just in case. Better to be safe than sorry. "Honestly, my friend accidentally deleted my paper for Professor Lee's assignment that's due today and I'm here to get a medical slip as an excuse to buy enough time to rewrite what I can from memory during lunch and turn it in tomorrow."</p><p>There's silence as Joshua watches Jun take this information in. </p><p>"And you thought donating blood was better than just...telling Professor Lee the truth?"</p><p>Joshua makes a face. "Have you <em>met</em> Professor Lee?"</p><p>After another moment of silence between them, Jun's eyes close as he starts to laugh at the situation Joshua has found himself in. Or at the face Joshua made. Or maybe just at Joshua in general. It doesn't really matter. </p><p>What matters is that the sound is bright and almost melodic and Joshua really wouldn't mind hearing Jun laugh like that more often, even if he's the cause, <em>especially</em> if he's the cause—</p><p>But Joshua is pulled out of his head as Jun reaches over and holds out his hand. </p><p>Joshua blinks at it, uncomprehending.</p><p>"I remember hearing you tell Seungcheol-hyung about how you don't like needles in our last science lab, so I thought you might, y'know, want a hand to hold," Jun explains, almost shyly, other hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck in what seems to be embarrassment. </p><p>Joshua is a little shocked that Jun remembered that, but feels the tips of his ears begin to burn at both the fact he <em>did</em> remember and at the gesture. It's actually pretty sweet of him to offer. </p><p>Before Jun can start to pull his hand away so it's not hanging awkwardly between them Joshua is reaching out for it, gently running his thumb over Jun's without thinking. </p><p>His hand is warm. It's… really nice. Not at all cold or marble-like, he tells the mini Seungkwan in his head who had been subconsciously holding his breath. Which is further proof that the vampire rumors are garbage. </p><p>The look of blatant delight that crosses Jun's face makes Joshua's heart skip a beat, which is not unwelcome in the least at the moment. </p><p>He's so distracted by staring at him that he doesn't even notice when they actually take his blood, because Jun squeezes his hand and any other sensation is ignored in favor of focusing on that tiny detail. </p><p>Soon enough one of the nurses writes the slip to give to his professor as a valid excuse to be absent today and hands it over. They both exit the van missing a bit of blood but holding congratulatory suckers and stand outside as another student is taken inside. </p><p>Joshua pockets the slip, wishing he was pocketing a number instead. <em>Jun's</em> number, specifically. </p><p>Neither makes a move to walk away, so Joshua decides to seize the opportunity and do something about the butterflies that have suddenly taken residence in his stomach.</p><p>Both end up speaking at the same time.</p><p>"Do you—"</p><p>"Would you—"</p><p>They both startle, then smile at each other. </p><p>Jun tucks his sucker behind his ear like Joshua has often seen him do with pens in class. It's endearing.</p><p>"Ah, sorry."</p><p>"It's fine, you go first."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, go ahead."</p><p>"Do you want some company while you work on your paper? I know a good spot off campus that's pretty quiet. They have <em>the best</em> hotpot."</p><p>"I'd really like that." </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>(The actual "facts" Joshua learns while dating Jun, are these:</p><p>He's a bit sensitive to sunlight, like several members of his family, actually, but it's an actual medical condition. Nothing vampiric about it, no matter what Seungkwan and Dokyeom think. </p><p>Jun's not allergic to garlic in the slightest. He is, however, allergic to walnuts, which he had eaten on accident because they had been hiding in the bowl of trail mix he had snacked on before eating the garlic pizza. </p><p>His parents <em>had</em> taught him good manners (which was something Joshua personally thought Soonyoung needed to brush up on because he could not be held accountable for what might happen the next time something explicitly marked <em>'Joshua's, don't touch'</em> in bold letters disappeared from his dorm's mini fridge).</p><p>And last but not least, Jun was indeed a fan of novelty drinkware, but he also happened to have a favorite brand of grape juice imported from his hometown that he just really liked the flavor of and didn't want to share. And that time it was warm when he accidentally spilled it on Chan? His roommate, Mingyu, had mistaken their thermoses and heated it up thinking it was his hot chocolate. <em>So.</em> Honest mistake, that one.</p><p>And even though he's cleared these things up for himself, Joshua isn't above messing with his friends by purposely avoiding the subject whenever it's brought up. </p><p>Jun had found their misconceptions hilarious when Joshua told him about them though, and even showed up to their group lunch the next day with a pair of fangs hidden behind an impish smile.</p><p>...</p><p>The pitch of Dokyeom's scream when Jun had bared them became legendary on campus.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have some more fics in the works for various groups including but not limited to: more Seventeen, NCT, Monsta X, and more so you can look forward to those if you liked this! Thanks for reading and have a great day! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>